


他微笑，迎向死蔭的幽谷

by atus



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atus/pseuds/atus
Summary: Steve中心。極短篇。





	他微笑，迎向死蔭的幽谷

**Author's Note:**

> 劇透注意。

  
  
他疾速飛奔，他扶起她被摔過大半個戰場而倒地的身形。  
  
他確認她沒事——暫時的——他看著她的眼睛，他對她說話，他把祖父的錶交給她。  
  
「——我得走了。」他說。  
  
他轉身，毫不猶豫地朝那架正在加速起飛的戰機衝去。  
  
他假裝自己沒聽到那正呼喚他名字的迷茫嗓音。  
  
他的好夥伴們掩護他，照看他的後背。  
  
他奮力一躍，吃力地攀在機翼上。  
  
他用盡氣力，爬上時速不知道已經超越多少哩的飛機。  
  
遠處傳來陣陣巨響，那顯然不是什麼好現象。  
  
他在呼嘯狂風中打開艙門，痛揍德國軍將敵人踢出機艙。  
  
他迅速轉而揮拳攻擊駕駛，駕駛毫無防備地立即失去意識。  
  
他坐進駕駛座，將手指扣上操縱桿。  
  
他大笑，他搶下了德國人的戰機。  
  
他轉頭看了眼滿載的毒氣彈。  
  
看來這就是終局了，他斂去笑容。  
  
Diana會解決那傳說中的戰神阿瑞斯，而他必須解決這些。  
  
他緊握操縱桿。  
  
他再度轉過頭看了看毒氣彈。  
  
操他的呢。  
  
他從懷裡取出手槍。  
  
Diana。  
  
在德國戰機裡穿著德國人的制服被德國炸彈包圍實在令人不爽，幸好手槍是自己的。  
  
氫氣、易燃、子彈、火星、爆炸。  
  
Diana。  
  
他試著望向窗外，卻只看見陰鬱的天空。  
  
他讓槍管對準那些擠滿機艙的邪惡。  
  
他將手槍上膛。  
  
向他微笑的Diana、在他身側熟睡的Diana、戴著眼鏡的Diana、伸出手臂抵擋襲擊的Diana、吃著冰淇淋的Diana、獨自走向無人之地的Diana、持盾抵擋子彈與砲擊的Diana、與他共舞的Diana、看著雪花的Diana、穿著藍色禮服的Diana、憤怒地將他推開的Diana、天真述說如何擊退敵人的Diana、被人類傷害的Diana、比任何人都更加良善的Diana。  
  
他喘息著輕輕吸了口氣。  
  
他們距離如此接近，他們鼻尖相觸，他們接吻。  
  
人在死前才不會有什麼人生跑馬燈。  
  
Diana望著他，「你是男人。」她說。  
  
他微笑。  
  
我的天使，他想。

他閉上眼。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

他扣下扳機。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
-FIN-  



End file.
